


who needs doves when i've got you?

by yehetno



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehetno/pseuds/yehetno
Summary: Despite working the wedding circuit for some time, Dongmin has never met Bin before.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerela/gifts).



> prompt: ‘I’m a wedding planner and you’re the wedding photographer, I agree with you completely, this couple is absolutely disgusting – they need to stop with all the sappiness and frills and make out sessions in front of you when you’re trying to ask them about what they want in their actual wedding, yeah, let’s get lots of cheap alcohol at a bar somewhere, together, after this whole ordeal is done (and maybe make our own wedding a lot less cringeworthy)’ AU
> 
> b/c summerela wanted some soap...
> 
> there are probably typos and missed words... i'm sorry.

"Doves?" Dongmin asks, trying to tone down the incredulity in his voice.  Although it's relatively pointless to expect an answer immediately after his clients have added another frivolous, borderline-ridiculous element into their big day big picture.

Dongmin has met many couples, but none of them have been quite as  _open_ as Soojung and Jongin.  Soojung is a bride with a vision, and Jongin is willing to make her dreams come true.  Their wedding is a week away, and they are still adding things to their already over the top wedding.  Plus, they are almost always kissing. The chain of events typically goes as follows: Soojung suggests an extravagant element be added to their wedding, Jongin coos at what a wonderful idea that is, and they kiss for an uncomfortably long time before actually receiving feedback on the practicality of the suggestion.

Dongmin watches as they exchange a series of kisses and incomprehensible one-word compliments.  Finally, Soojung turns back to Dongmin and smiles, "I want them to be released as I enter the church. A flock of doves will reveal me to Jongin."

Dongmin tries to form words, "Seven days is extremely short notice to hire someone to handle doves, and we don't know if the cathedral allows for the release of birds as part of a wedding ceremony."

The smile falls off of Soojung's face, "No doves?"

He spins his pen around his thumb and tries to put it in a way that won't trigger a bout of tears, "It might be possible, but it would put you even further over budget.  Especially with the sudden change of photographer--"

"I don't care about cost," Jongin interrupts with a firm voice.

Soojung melts, "Baby."

"Whatever makes you happy, no matter how much it costs," he says, rubbing their noses together.

"I love you," she coos before pressing another kiss on Jongin's mouth.  And another.  Dongmin sighs as the happy couple starts to kiss once again.

He writes down the addition to the wedding, jotting down a couple of agencies that he has dealt with in the past that might be able to swing something on such short notice.

He looks back up Jongin and Soojung, who have progressed to a full-on make-out session on the couch in the planning agency's front room.  Being in this business frequently reminds him that he is nowhere close to getting married.  He has no time and no suitors to give any time to.  His mother asks him about it and then goes on an extended rant questioning how successful a wedding planner can be without truly understanding the emotional depths of love.

 

//

 

Dongmin sighs as he exits his car to see the pre-big day wedding photoshoot location.  It is a separate location that Jongin and Soojung have selected merely for the aesthetics.  It's a tea-house in a cottage with a constructed garden, and Soojung insists that it will be magical, especially with this new wedding photographer that comes highly recommended by her sister's friend.

The gravel of the parking lot crunches under his feet; he looks around for a moment before leaning back into the car to grab his planner.  Despite the extra cost, Dongmin cannot deny that it has the tiniest bit of charm to it.

"Are you perchance related to the Kim-Jung wedding?" An unfamiliar voice calls out.

Dongmin looks in the direction of the voice and sees an attractive young man with a tentative smile on his face.  Dongmin nods and extends a hand toward him, "Lee Dongmin, the planner of this whole shebang."

He emits a soft 'ah' and takes Dongmin's hand.  "I'm Moon Bin, the photographer."

"Oh! Nice to meet you."

Bin jerks his thumb over his shoulder and says, "Do you want to see the locations that we've set up?"

"Yes, um," Dongmin needs a moment to collect his thoughts.  He tends to mindlessly agree with whatever suggestions people have; it's the wedding planner in him. He's a dream-weaver, at least that is what his business card says.  He clears his throat, "There are a couple of definitive concept photos that Soojung and Jongin have expressed interest in."

"Are they difficult to accommodate or...?" Bin asks quietly, opening the door for Dongmin. 

Dongmin examines the main room.  Some of the tables have been cleared away to mimic a dance floor.  Bin and his associates have set up lights and a backdrop for any ordinary photos that Soojung and Jongin might want.  There is potential for mock-photos for the first dance; Soojung will definitely want a photo that seems to just capture the essence of their strong affection for each other.  The back wall of the building is comprised of windows, looking out on the patio, the ivy-covered garden walls, and the trees marking the edge of the property.

Dongmin shakes his head, "Soojung and Jongin are just... very in love."

Bin clicks his tongue, "Are they going to want shots in the garden as well?"

Dongmin nods, "They'll want to have a few shots of just them, and one of the entire wedding party against the backdrop right there or maybe even in front of the tree line.   They will probably have an idea on the spot as well that will surprise you."

The photographer nods, picking up a large camera off of one of the nearby tables.  He fiddles with the settings as Jongin and Soojung walk in with huge garment bags.  The familiar faces of the wedding party file in behind them, oohing and aahing at the set-up. 

Bin steps forward to shake the hands of the happy couple and says, "I'm ready to start as soon as you guys are."

Soojung giggles in delight, "Just need to get into my dress."

The couple parts to get dressed separately but not before they exchange several chaste kisses reared up by one long, wet, noisy kiss.

Dongmin understands the look on Bin's face.  It unsettled him the first time too.  He has to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing at the shock on Bin's face.

As soon as they've been herded into their changing areas, Moon Bin turns to him and asks, "Is that a frequent thing?"

Dongmin snorts, "You'll just have to wait and see." 

Somehow, Jongin and the rest of the groomsmen emerge first; Bin takes a few photos of them, prompting them with different commands, adjusting poses where necessary.

The primary indicator that Soojung has emerged is the look on Jongin's face.  It softens and glows at the same time, almost as though everything except for his fiancee has melted away.  Soojung approaches with a shy smile, gripping the skirt of her dress, hair coiffed and swept into an updo.  Her gaze is focused on the floor in front of Jongin. 

"You look..." Jongin trails off, in a rare moment where his words seem to have failed him.

Soojung sways and smiles.

Bin clears all of the other groomsmen away and takes proper photographs of the engaged couple.  He supplies suggestions, but every time that he mentions the word 'love',  Soojung and Jongin starts kissing.  Every photo where they're supposed to look at each other adoringly, they get distracted by being too in love.

They shoot in the garden, which looks magical as anticipated.  Jongin sweeps Soojung off of her feet.  They have an elegant first dance, and Dongmin is genuinely impressed by Bin's photography skills.

They finally finish after several hours, and even then, Dongmin has things he needs to discuss with his clients and the photographer.

Soojung and Jongin break apart with another kiss in order to change back into their normal clothes.  Bin walks over and nudges him, "Can I say something?"

"Is it about the photos that you will be taking the day of the wedding?  Or where you need to send them for Soojung and Jongin to proof?" Dongmin asks.

"No but I do know the date of the wedding and the date of their appointment to select their preferred photos," Bin promises with a wide smile.

"Then what did you want to say?"

Bin leans into Dongmin's ear and whispers. "They're kind of gross."

He cracks a smile, "In a sweet way?"

"You're a miracle worker, Mr. Lee Dongmin."

Dongmin softly punches Bin's shoulder, "I'll see you at the wedding and the reception, where I expect the same quality photos."

"I take that as a compliment, sir," he replies with a cheeky smile.

Bin packs up his things as Dongmin walks away blushing, intent on getting straight to business and ironing out a few last minute details about doves and floral arrangements.  For the first time in a while, Dongmin is too distracted to care that Soojung and Jongin exchange nonsensical compliments and kisses.

 

//

 

Dongmin adjusts his headset as he double-checks the aisle.    He nods at guests with a curt smile as he passes by them.   He has a short discussion with the videographer, reiterating where to focus at certain points in the ceremony.  He talks to the dove handler over the sound of cooing.  He briefly speaks with the officiating minister before heading toward Bin, who stands to the side of the pews, focusing on his camera.

Dongmin taps on his shoulder.  "You know where you need to aim the camera?" He asks playfully.

"We should get drinks," Bin suggests without looking up from the camera screen.

"What?"

He looks up, "I've decided that you deserve to destress after this very high maintenance wedding, and I would like to accompany you.  I know a place with incredibly cheap booze and a great atmosphere."

Dongmin blinks, "Are you asking me out?"

"Technically, yes."

_"Boss!"_ crackles in over Dongmin's headset.   _"Emergency! Code red!"_

"Ask me later," Dongmin whispers before holding the microphone closer to his mouth and responding, "Where do you need me?"

_"Bridal suite. The bride is having a meltdown; she cannot find her something borrowed."_

 

//

 

Thankfully, the ceremony goes off without a hitch.  The transition from the ceremony to the reception is smooth, and now is the time that Dongmin can finally relax.  The only moving parts left are the DJ, videographer, and Moon Bin.  The massive cake is already set up, and barring any emergency with the wait staff, Dongmin has pulled together a fairly successful wedding.

He stands toward the back of the hall and watches as Soojung and Jongin have their first dance.  He can see Bin on the side of the dance floor taking photos.

Essentially, he watches Bin take photos of everything: the father-daughter dance, toasts, the smearing of cake on the spouse's face, the bouquet toss, and their eventual departure to commence their honeymoon in a limo with just married painted on the rear window.

The reception continues for an hour or so after, and Dongmin goes around thanking all of the vendors for their excellent services, ensuring that they all have received their checks.  There are still a few stragglers when Bin walks over with a wide smile on his face. 

"We can talk crap about them all that we want now," Bin jokes.  "Drinks?"

Dongmin grins, "You're in luck because my evening happens to be free."

 

They end up in a bar in a cozy booth with a pitcher of beer and several bottles of soju.

Dongmin sits back as Bin pours him some soju.

"So why did I get hired like a month before the wedding?" Bin asks.

After knocking back the soju, Dongmin replies, "You were highly recommended, and they decided a budget is just a suggestion.  There were a lot of last minute add-ons and tweaks.  The doves were a last minute addition."

"The doves?" Bin squeaks incredulously.

Dongmin nods.

"How did you even get anything done? They were attached at the lips."

Dongmin giggles, "It took a while."

"Doves," Bin repeats in disbelief.

"Moon Bin, if you ever get married, avoid doves."

He nods dutifully, "And you shouldn't kiss your fiance after every other word.  It makes getting things done difficult."

"Oh oh! Moon Bin, you mustn't forget to avoid roses. They're overused and cliched."

Bin snorts, "What's your perfect wedding, mister professional wedding planner?"

Dongmin scrunches his nose, "Something simple.  Baby's breath, calla lilies, silver and white color scheme with purple accents.  No doves in sight."

"That's all?" Bin giggles. "Who is standing at the end of the aisle?"

"Is it too forward to say you?"

With a shake of the head, he says, "Only if you don't plan on following that up with a real date."

"Well, if I'm already planning our wedding, I suppose it's the least that I can do."

 

**Author's Note:**

> please like it... or at least pretend you did?
> 
> comment/kudos/bookmark?
> 
> yell at me on [ tumblr](http://yehetno.tumblr.com)


End file.
